When I Was Your Love
by Lady Ascot
Summary: Esther came back from the underworld and Katherine is the only one that knows. As she did not want to die, decides to once again go back to Mystic Falls to help Elijah and his brothers.
1. Prologue

I needed to write this short story, because with the approach of the episode "American Gothic", I don't come out of the head a possible reunion between Elijah and Katherine.

This story is ahead in time, Kol was resurrected, Esther also turn, and Katherine managed to survive to their struggles with Elena.

**Characters:** Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Katherine, Esther, Matt, Caroline, April.

I will try to express as best I can, my ideas. Because English is not my native language.


	2. Back to Mystic Falls

Katherine walks through the streets of New Orleans shopping and enters a bar to eat something.

In one of the bar tables sees Esther with a woman with light brown hair and hippy clothes, Katherine recognizes immediately the mother of Mikaelson, and without the acknowledge, sits on the nearest table to hear what this conversation with this woman.

In the middle of the conversation Esther refers to children and Katherine, to prevent decides to record the conversation through your mobile, because it may serve as a proof.  
And had reason, Esther plans to fulfill his plan, causing their children to die every now and again.

Katherine momentarily panics, if Klaus dies she dies, then decides to stay until the end of the conversation, and then catch a plane to Virginia, which is where Mystic Falls and where are the Mikaelson meeting.

The next day, Katherine picks up the first flight to Virginia. To get to Mystic Falls, staying in a hotel and go immediately to the home of Mikaelson.

Knocks at the door and who receives it is Elijah.

**Elijah: **Katherine!?

**Katherine: **Hi Elijah. Can I enter?

Klaus who had sense Katherine, gives a shout from the kitchen to say no. Elijah and Katherine are still outside talking.

**Elijah: **What do you do here in Mystic Falls? What do you want from us?

**Katherine: **I needed to come, was urgent. I found your mother in New Orleans, she plans to comply with the plan to kill all of you. I don't want to die, Elijah.

Klaus will take with them to the door.

**Klaus: **Who do you want to trick Katherine, my mother is dead.

**Katherine: **No, it isn't. And I have proof of what I am saying.

**Elijah: **And what is the proof?

Katherine picks up on the phone.

**Katherine: **Let me in or not.

Elijah let her enter, and go three for the living room. Katherine shows the recording made at the bar, everyone is open-mouthed. Rebekah says that their mother.

**Kol: **This is a trick, it's not.

**Klaus: **There's only one way to know. I will call to Marcel. Meanwhile you will be quiet there. If this is a lie, believes you signing your death sentence, Katherine.

Klaus will call Marcel, Rebekah and Kol go back to the kitchen because they were eating. Elijah and Katherine, are alone in the living room.

**Elijah: **This is even true Katherine.

This gets up angry and goes to the window, where it looks to the outside. Elijah approaches.

**Elijah: **Don't you have answered my question.

Katherine to turn around gets the face next to Elijah, and it becomes a moment of tension between the two. Elijah feels the heavy breathing of Katherine, and approaches even more, leaving her trapped, she even moves away, but turns out to be locked between the window and Elijah, his lips still touching him, but this moves away. Klaus returns to the living room.

**Klaus: **Katherine, Marcel will take a spin around town with some cronies. For now you'll get here.

**Katherine: **OK.

The past few hours, Katherine continues at the home of Mikaelson, sitting in an armchair looking outwards and Elijah did not take his eyes off her.

**Elijah: **Do you want to eat something.

**Katherine: **No thanks.

**Elijah: **How did you know that was my mother.

**Katherine: **I've seen her in the past.

Kol and Rebekah join Elijah in the living room and all expect.

**Klaus: **Bad news, guys. The mother came back and the more certain is to come to us. We must think of a plan. You are free, Katherine.

**Katherine: **I'll continue in the city until the problem be solved. In that I can help, count me.

Katherine goes to the door, and Elijah a boost offers you a ride to the hotel. This accepts.

During the trajectory, they exchange glances, but no dialogue. Upon arriving at the hotel Katherine thanks, but Elijah handle in her hand and tells her to wait.

**Katherine: **We don't have anything to talk, Elijah.

**Elijah: **You know that we have to clarify a few things.

**Katherine: **I have nothing to talk to you, but we can go up to my room. There are more at ease.

Upon arriving at Katherine room put your stuff on the table, remove the coat, boots and go get a bag of blood. Elijah enjoys every move she makes.

**Katherine: **So, Elijah. What do you want to talk

**Elijah: **Why do you help us? What is your objective?

Katherine while talking walks in the direction of Elijah, leaving him distraught.

**Katherine: **Is simple, my dear. If your brother dies, I die, now that I have accepted my condition of vampire and your brother has stopped trying to kill me. I want to live.

Katherine straightens the shirt collar of Elijah, he moves away but she doesn't leave and he gets stuck between she and the wall.

**Elijah: **This help has no second intentions.

Katherine comes closer, still clutching the collar of his shirt and bites her lip, leaving Elijah in a state of anesthesia.

**Katherine: **I just want to help ... Elijah ...

She said slowly as her face neared him, their noses brushing against each other's. He tries to speak but can not. Katherine moves one of her hands to his cheek.

**Katherine: **And now...

Elijah closes his eyes and finally pressed his lips against hers.

Elijah and Katherine give kisses breathtaking, and this jumps on him, crossing her legs over his body. Elijah completely uncontrolled, grabs her and takes her to the other side of the room, pressing her against the wall, kissing her neck and chest, while Katherine kisses your cheeks and gives small bites in one of his ears.

Katherine groans so much desire, leaving him even more crazy. Suddenly, the phone of Elijah rings, is Klaus. Katherine still with legs crossed over the body of Elijah, tells you...

**Katherine: **This is not the right time, love. Answer the phone, please.

Elijah had his face buried in Katherine's chest. Stand back and let her fall to the floor, answering the phone. After speaking with Klaus, goes to Katherine who is still lying on the floor giving him a hand.

**Elijah: **I have to go. Tomorrow go in my house, we will make a meeting to plot a plan.

Elijah reassembles and slide out. Katherine tries to recover breath, at the same time laughing.


	3. Preparation of a plan

The next day ...

Katherine is still in bed, when you receive a message on your mobile phone.

_«As soon as you can, appears. My mother can come tomorrow or the next day. Kisses, Elijah.»_

Still sleepy, go take a shower. After wears a leather mini skirt, with a large white t-shirt, a red tennis. While it straightens the mirror, remember the kiss that she and Elijah gave, sketching a little smile.

When makeup says for itself:

**Katherine:** More a war to win. Come on Katherine.

In the House of Mikaelson, all the brothers are already gathered, only missing Caroline and Katherine. That by coincidence eventually arrive at the same time. Caroline touches to Bell, while waiting.

**Caroline:** I thought you had gone.

**Katherine: **I know that it was your wish, but unfortunately, for you of course, I'll stay. As you know I was the one that discovered Esther.

**Caroline: **I know. But, there was no need you here.

**Katherine: **I just came out of Mystic Falls, when the problem is resolved. Klaus is only yours.

**Caroline: **I'm not jealous. And I know very well the looks that you have exchanged with Elijah.

**Katherine: **This isn't your account, Miss Forbes.

Who opens the door is Kol.

**Kol: **Hey girls, don't discuss. Each has its man.

Both Caroline and Katherine look for him furious.

**Klaus:** Finally ...

Katherine sits next to Elijah, this quietly sends you a message.

_«You are very beautiful ...»_

Katherine replies to him:

_«You also are a hunk.»_

**Klaus: **Well, guys. Esther is to reach between tomorrow or the next day.

**Rebekah: **We don't know if mom will look for us.

**Klaus: **Of course it will.

**Elijah: **She now has no Finn as your ally. This is a point in our favor.

**Kol: **But she is one of the most powerful witches.

**Caroline: **I think you guys see something stir with their feelings.

**Katherine: **You are very rational. But it is a possibility.

Caroline and Katherine Exchange looks of anger.

Everyone is silent for a long time, until Rebekah gets up and says:

**Rebekah: **Love...

**Everyone: **What...

**Rebekah: **Love is the only way the mother doesn't destroy us.

**Elijah:** Still, Bekah.

**Rebekah: **If we show the mother that we are different, and together. She will take this into consideration.

**Katherine: **Then she will see with good eyes the dating between Klaus and Caroline.

**Rebekah: **Yes, this is a point in favor.

**Kol: **That's pretty much. But that saves us. I don't think.

**Klaus: **But if you get a girlfriend is more a point in favour. Brother.

**Kol: **That is, all of us that we get for a girlfriend or a boyfriend. That's what you mean.

**Klaus: **I love your idea, little brother.

**Kol: **So let me see, you stay with Caroline, Elijah stays with Katherine. And I and Rebekah?

******Caroline: **I never thought of saying this, but here goes. You stay with April, already involves with April in the new year.******  
**

**Kol: **I was drunk ... and she also ...

**Rebekah: **And I?

**Caroline: **I talk with Matt, he makes your boyfriend.

**Katherine: **I thought that you were lovers, Bekah.

**Rebekah: **I don't speak of my intimate life, Kate.

**Klaus: **Haven't you said anything, Elijah. You agree with this?

**Elijah: **I want to be enlightened, we have to play well, with kisses, hugs, affection. That's it, isn't it?

Elijah and Katherine exchange glances and Klaus smiles for Caroline.

**Caroline: **Well I'll talk to April and Matt. Goodbye love.

Elijah rises and turns to Katherine.

**Elijah: **I take you to the hotel, if you do not mind. After all, you'll be my girlfriend.

Katherine gives her hand and leave the two hand-in-hand.

**Katherine: **Of course, my love. Let's go.

Already inside the car Elijah invites Katherine for a river promenade and go eat waffles.

While walking around and eat Elijah put the arm on Katherine, snuggle her.

**Katherine: **Agree with this idea of having boyfriends and girlfriends.

**Elijah: **Is a little crazy, but I see no other choice.

Katherine puts its arms around the neck of Elijah.

**Elijah: **What are you doing Katherine.

She comes over the face of his face, both manage to feel the breath of one another. Elijah finally pressed his lips against hers. The feel of his lips on hers, gave her butterflies. Pressing hers harder to his, kissing him deeply.

**Katherine: **It is better to go back to the hotel.

**Elijah: **Also, I think.

To enter the hotel, come at the front desk, a blonde woman, that to turn around is Esther.

Elijah make-believe that is surprised.

**Elijah:** Mother ...

**Esther:** Elijah, my son ...


	4. All ends well when the plan is good

At times the atmosphere is heavy, but Katherine tries to disguise, presenting itself to Esther.

**Katherine: **Hello. I'm Katherine.

**Esther: **I know who you are. You're a Petrova.

**Elijah: **I thought the mother was ...

**Esther: **It's a long story, my son.

**Katherine: **And if we took tea at the hotel bar.

Esther accepts the invitation. Already in the hotel bar, the mother of Mikaelson's fixes in every gesture of Elijah.

**Elijah: **Why is returned now?

**Esther: **I want to see how are my kids.

**Esther: **We are great, getting better.

**Katherine: **I ask lots of excuses, but I have to go up to my room. Already come back, dear.

Katherine gives a kiss on the cheek of Elijah.

**Esther: **You and Petrova date? That is why you are here?

**Elijah: **Yes, Katherine and I took a chance to love.

**Esther: **Uuummm ... interesting. And your brothers?

**Elijah: **As the mother know Klaus had an attraction by Caroline, after many discussions, don't resist one another.

**Esther: **And Rebekah and Kol?

**Elijah: **Rebekah was able to conquer the hard heart of Matt, a guy there. He is a friend of Elena Gilbert.

**Esther: **So my children, they are all in love. Least Kol?

**Elijah: **No, Kol is aware of things, he walked to the kisses with a girl at the turn of the year, and since then things with her have been getting more serious.

While Elijah and Esther talk, Katherine sends a message to Klaus.

_«Your mother you have arrived, is staying in my hotel. The plan has to move forward.»_

By Klaus replied that

_«Fuck, I do not. Thank you, Kate. I'll anticipate things.»_

Kate back to the bar.

**Esther:** I'd love to see your brothers.

**Elijah:** That's when the mother wants. Have is to send a message to Klaus, to see if he's home.

_«I hope Katherine, now you've said that her mother is here. She wants to go to our house.»_

**Elijah:** Now just wait for him to say something.

_«OK. Can come.»_

When they get home Klaus and Caroline are lying on the couch watching a movie.

**Esther:** Klaus, my son, for how long.

**Klaus:** I will not embrace you, after trying to kill me.

**Esther:** I just came to visit them. And Rebekah?

Rebekah and Matt down the stairs.

**Rebekah:** I'm here mom. Doesn't deserve, but I'll embrace you.

Kol and April arrive to embraced and kisses, leaving all surprised because they weren't expecting that Kol did it.

**Kol: **Mother, then is it true that you're here. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, April.

**Esther: **Hello, April. I'm Esther.

**April: **I know, I already Kol had talked himself.

Elijah comment softly with Katherine.

**Elijah: **As always exaggerated.

**Katherine: **You can believe.

**Klaus: **Now that you've visited us, you can leave.

**Esther: **I know I was wrong. But I would like to have dinner with you in the hotel with all of you.

**Elijah: **Be relax, mother. We'll be there at nine o'clock. I take it back to the hotel.

**Esther: **Thank you, my son. So until now.

...

It is nine in point and are already all gathered at the door of the hotel, the girls are very elegant. Kol is dazzled with April.

**Kol:** How do I not noticed earlier on this girl.

When you open the elevator door, there is Katherine. Elijah is completely "jaw dropped" when he sees her.

******Elijah: **You are so gorgeous.

**Katherine: **You're also charming, as always.

Esther who was already in the hotel restaurant, watch them. Calling them then.

During dinner, all prove to be very passionate. The matriarch decides to say a few words.

**Esther:** My dear children, I love to have this dinner with you, I have never been at peace, as now. I never thought to see you so ... so .. aware of your actions. Glad to see that everyone found love. As William Shakespeare said the passion increases as a function of the obstacles that opposes it. Well .. I want to announce that I'll be another two or three days and then I will live to London. I hope you do not let us communicate, ever. Always and forever.

Everyone applauds.

**Matt:** A beautiful speech.

...

Spent three days everyone is going to say goodbye to his mother at the airport, promising contact.

**Esther:** Let's give a second chance.

**Everyone:** Sure.

When leaving the airport, Kol calls April to go to the movies, Rebekah kisses Matt and this corresponds, implying that they could get more intimate, Klaus and Caroline are embraced.

**Katherine:** don't know why, but I think that this lie will become real.

Elijah looks in the eyes.

**Elijah:** and this is for everyone?

**Katherine: **Never know ...

And leave arm in arm.


	5. Making love with the love of our life

It starts to rain torrential ...

Elijah and Katherine can reach with difficulty to the hotel, she invites you to go up to your room, while the storm does not pass. Elijah accepts, because it is impossible to return home in those conditions. When they reached the bedroom Elijah is watching the rain through the window, while Katherine gets more comfortable.

**Katherine: **Elijah can undress the coat, if you want to see something on TV, you have the command there. I'll take a shower. I'll be back.

**Elijah: **OK!

While Katherine bathes, Elijah scours her CDs, and is one of his favorite bands The Lumineers. Katherine to finish your bath, wears a black short cotton shorts with a red strap blouse. Elijah is lying in bed to enjoy the music.

**Katherine: **I didn't know you liked this kind of music.

**Elijah: **You don't know much about me.

**Katherine: **Neither you me.

On impulse, Katherine sits on top of Elijah, leaving him nervous.

**Elijah: **What are you doing, Kate.

Katherine undoes the shirt of Elijah, at the same time that kiss your chest and abdomen, leaving him in ecstasy. With his vampire strength Elijah gets her away, leaving her lying on the bed.

**Elijah: **We cannot do this Kate. I'd better get going.

Elijah wearing his jacket and prepares to leave, when is blocked by Katherine that uses your vampire speed to stop him leaving, this leans against the door of a seductive way.

**Katherine: **Elijah I know you want this as much as I do. We know what we time nobody is using or hurt the other.

**Elijah: **No. .. no ... please ... stop this ...

Katherine wraps his arms around the neck of Elijah, and gives you little kisses on the mouth.

**Katherine: **You are about to erupt like a volcano ... I'm waiting the explosion.

Elijah kisses her intensely, and are heading back to bed. He throws her on the bed. But she gets up to speed and lean him to the wall.

**Katherine: **Now I am the boss, I'm the alpha female.

**Elijah: **Are you sure?

Elijah reverses positions getting him in charge, and Katherine kiss again while their shorts low, this in turn loosen his belt, dropping his pants. The environment becomes increasingly hot and Elijah picks up in Katherine away from her legs, pulling her panties and kissing her neck, Katherine removes his jacket and pulls the buttons of his shirt, digging her nails into his back, she runs through your spine, lowering his boxers while he removes her shirt and her bra. Here is the climax, as they are completely naked and delivered with love. After making love so intensely that Elijah takes her to the bed where they spend all afternoon loving each other.

Katherine rests on the chest of Elijah, this makes caresses in her hair.

**Katherine: **Elijah, you are repentant?

**Elijah: **No, never. I think we were in debt with one another. And you are?

**Katherine: **No. I feel the happiest woman in the world.

**Elijah: **Me too.

**Katherine: **And now, from now on. As we are?

**Elijah: **As always we were, lovers.

Katherine smiles.

* * *

Spent two days ...

Elijah comes home.

**Klaus: **Needless to ask where have you been these two days.

**Elijah: **You know, not. I'll change my clothes, I have to take Katherine to the airport. I'm already late.

Already at the airport...

**Katherine: **I'll miss you. But I must leave.

**Elijah: **You know where I am. From now on we will always be in contact. Promise me.

**Katherine: **Of course it does. Lover.

Elijah and Katherine goodbye with a passionate kiss.

**Katherine: **See you soon, Elijah.

**Elijah: **See you soon, Kate.

**...End...**

**Musics:**

* The Lumineers - Stubborn Love.

* One Republic - Feel Again.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have read my little story. Needed to write it. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
